Valkyrie
Valkyrie was a Blue team alliance founded on May 20, 2016 whose ideals are based upon the Old Norse ways of Life, including Strength, Honour and unity, The three words written upon the flag. It was effectively disbanded on November 11 with most of its former members seeking asylum in Seven Kingdoms after a coup d'état removed its former leadership and in the end left the alliance management to an inactive new nation. History Valkyrie Was founded By Young, Chris and William Mannax, Young served to Bring the original 20 members of valkyrie together, Chris was fundamental in assisting with the growth of the new alliance, as he was the most experienced of the three kings, whilst William Mannax was vital in Creating the democratic system of government, alongside creation of an exchequer that gained an orbis wide record early on in it's lifespan. The beginning of the alliance was lead by a Tribunal. The Three High Kings of Valkyrie were Young, Chris and William Mannax. Young Headed F.A, Chris Defence, and William Mannax I.A. Conflicts * Silent War (vs. Rose and Order of Storms) * Valkyrie Treasure War (vs. Arrgh) * Second Great Valkyrie-Arrgh War (vs. Arrgh) Government Valkyrie is a Nordic Alliance which operates along the maxims of a written Charter mandating a bicameral form of government. The Charter facilitates two branches of government. Asgard Council The first branch of government is an Executive and Judicial branch known as the Asgard Council which is composed of three High Kings. The High Kings are the heads of the Departments of Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs and War. Each High King has a subordinate officer called a Jarl who he can promote and demote at will from among the Valkyrie Warriors. The Asgard Council's High Kings and Jarls play a vital role in proposing treaties, statutes, tax levies, articles of war and amendments to the Charter. Furthermore, they reserve veto power over legislation passed by the House of Thanes. The Asgard Council holds the highest degree of responsibility for the defense of the Valkyrie and ensuring that the will of Her Thanes is carried out efficiently. House of Thanes The second branch of government is a Legislative Branch known as the House of Thanes. The House of Thanes consists of five Thanes elected by the Valkyrie Warriors. This democratically elected legislature holds sole authority to pass statutes, foreign treaties, tax levies, articles of war and amendments to the Charter. While the Asgard Council plays a role in these proceedings and may propose any of these, only the House of Thanes can actually pass any of these. Exchequer The Exchequer of the Valkyrie is the spiritual heir of the money lending institution that Solo Man of Hopkins Gap and William Mannax of Missourah created while Valkyries of Treasury and Defense of Asgard. The Exchequer became transparent as the official bank of the former King's Parliament and is now the official bank of the Valkyrie. This money lending institution has an excellent reputation throughout Orbis and lends to clients in most alliances within the game. Recent Events War with Aargh There was a three day long war in which the members of bother Aargh and Valkyrie fought. The leadership and higher level members were hit the hardest by nukes and multiple Aargh member baring downing on many upper tier players. The war was a complete and utter defeat for Valkyrie. Killz Take Over The alliance was had a coup d'etat in which the Killzbob took over and demoted everyone to member except young. Killz's casus belli was to strengthen the alliance. Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes: Webp_net_resizeimage_1.png Webp_net_resizeimage_2.png Webp_net_resizeimage_3.png Webp_net_resizeimage_6.png Webp_net_resizeimage_8.png Webp_net_resizeimage_7.png Webp_net_resizeimage_5.png Category:Former Paperless Alliances Category:Alliances based on the Norsemen Category:Alliances with Advertisements